


looks like you

by faceerasure



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I CANT TAG THINGS GOOD EVER, M/M, also, also kind of cheesy but 0_0, and very short bc effort is a gift, dwokjhjs cute, no beta we die like men, them just being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceerasure/pseuds/faceerasure
Summary: cold mornings can always become warm
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	looks like you

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy valentines day fic lets goooo

Goro awoke to a cold morning around him, a veil of warmth protecting him from it. Goro couldn't help but shake that something was wrong. It was strange for it to be so cold even with the heater on full blast.

_ Akira isn’t here.  _

Goro groaned as he got up begrudgingly and draped the blanket over his shoulders, trying to insulate himself as best he could. He walked out into the hallway, the floorboards like iceblocks against his feet and he shivered. Not even the blanket could keep him warm anymore.

As Goro forced himself to grow accustomed to chill, he noticed that it seemed far too quiet in the apartment. Usually, the TV was left on overnight as Akira and Goro always disregarded it to go to bed after watching late-night airings of Featherman or a rented movie that Akira had gotten. However, now it seemed that there was an attempt to make the house as quiet as possible. What was Akira's plotting?

_ Groceries _ , Goro decided, heading over to the couch and turning the TV on so that it wouldn't be  _ so  _ quiet. He curled up into one corner and vigilantly waited for the doorknob of their apartment to move.

It eventually did, Goro heard, and it seemed Akira was trying his best to be as quiet as possible. A failure, as the bag he was carrying was making a lot of noise. It seemed like Akira didn’t notice Goro at all in his sad attempt to be stealthy. Goro trained his eyes to glare at Akira’s patient movements, following them and waiting for the other to notice that his little ploy wasn’t very successful. When Akira was halfway towards their room, Goro sighed in disbelief. This startled Akira so badly that he almost fell over, whipping around to hide the bag behind his bag. 

Feeling as if he played the fool, Akira announced, "You’re awake."

Goro snorted in amusement, followed with a loud yawn, "It appears to be as such."

Akira rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush of weariness arising. "I guess I didn't account for you waking up  _ this  _ early. I even remembered to turn the TV off along the way so that it wouldn’t make a loud sound and wake you up.” Goro gave a hum of affirmation as Akira went on to say, “Well! Cats out of the bag." 

And it certainly was. Before Goro could question what was inside the plastic bag, Akira pulled out a cat plushie from it and handed it Goro, along with a box of chocolates.

The sleepy brunette looked at the gifts that Akira gave him. A cute black cat with a big heart in its hands and a box of gourmet chocolates with a nice red ribbon on top. Goro, despite how simple the gift was, held the plush close to him and grinned.

"The cat looks a lot like you, hm?” Goro teased before looking at it with more genuine admiration, "I suppose that’s a good thing."

Akira’s eyes and smile swelled happily as he walked towards his boyfriend. With care, he let himself under the blanket with Goro. Akira hugged his waist so they could be closer together and placed his head on the others shoulder. Goro sighed as now, he finally felt warm and fuzzy. Never had it felt so right to hold someone in his life.

"Of course, I have a lot more planned for us today. That was just the first surprise, even if it got ruined by a  _ certain _ someone."

Goro laughed, nudging Akira a little, "That's  _ your _ fault dear. Don't shift the blame."

Akira returned the gesture with him as his face fell into one of sincerity.

"I.. I want this day spent with just the two of us together. No one else. Is that alright?" Akira said, eyes sparkling as he looked into Goro's. 

Becoming flustered at Akira’s words and not being able to think of any of his own to say, Goro simply nodded in agreement. He titled his neck to capture Akira's lips with his, wanting this to last for more than just one day. The kiss was soft and nothing excessive, their lips barely moving. But just having them there, feeling them against his own; it filled Goro with so much emotion. It was bizarre to him. Half of these sentiments he couldn't even place a name for but he knew that with Akira with him holding his hand so tenderly, he'd be able to experience and appreciate each one for years to come.

Akira pulled away, grinning. 

“Let’s be on our way then.”


End file.
